Hot Flush
by Teaismyqueen
Summary: Henry finds the perfect way to say goodbye before Elizabeth leaves for a trip abroad.


Hot flush

"Ok, babe…. I love you and I'm going to miss you but try not to worry about me or the kids" he took her in his arms and held her against his chest. She welcomed the closeness, the feel of his arms holding her and the deep rumble in his chest when he spoke. She allowed herself a moment to relax into him, trying to commit this feeling to memory to take with her. The bedroom phone rang through the room, rudely shaking them from their goodbye. Elizabeth huffed as Henry let go of her and walked over to the phone to answer it. "Yes, hello?" he began. Elizabeth moved her eyes over her husbands shoulders and down his back. She let her eyes roam over his ass that was hidden behind his jeans. 4 years into this unexpected job of hers and it still wasn't easy to say goodbye to him. "I'll let her know, thank you" She watched him place the phone back down in cradle, the click finishing the call for good.

She was off to a conference in Brussels with the European Union and she would only be gone 4 days at most, well 5 and a half if you included travel time.

"Is my car ready?" Her eyes shone at him as she asked gently, he hated saying goodbye to her… Still even after 4 years.

Henry chuckled lightly as he moved back across to her, extending his arms towards her open ones. "Your car is always ready, your team were just gently reminding you that it was time to go" Henry smiled at his wife as he noticed her eyes become glazed and then fire up with an intensity, which meant she had formulated a plan.

Her hands snaked their way around his strong body and landed on his ass. She seductively pulled his hips closer to hers, this wasn't lost on Henry she's trying to get around something he thought to himself. "Babe" She began, low and soft whilst staring up into his eyes. Henry couldn't help himself but respond with a quick kiss to her lips. It was almost an automatic reaction to being with her, it was always meant to be.

"mmmmm" he replied softly against her lips before she pulled back a little to speak.

"Why don't you come with me? Stow away with me Henry and we can have some hotel fun" Her body shook slightly as she giggled, their foreheads still pressed together.

Henry's heart was torn. Of course he wanted to go away with his wife, but it just wasn't possible. His job, the kids and she would be working most of the time. These trips never really resulted in the kind of hotel fun they used to have. The look they shared then in that moment was intense, both independently reminiscing about the hotel fun they used to have together when the kids were little.

"I can't come with you" she began to whine, protesting his words cutting him off from speaking until he spoke louder by moving his hands to the front of her pants. She only stopped protesting when she felt him unzip her pants and snake his hands inside. "I can't come with you but I can give you a going away present" Henry leant forwards and pressed a searing kiss to her slightly open mouth. She was in shock at the sudden turn of events so it took her a little while to respond. Only really registering what was happening when he pulled away from her mouth and dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling down her pants and panties as he went.

A breathy "Henry" escaped her mouth as she felt his hands run up her long legs, dancing over her skin ever so lightly, causing her to shiver. She let her eyes slip shut as she gave into the sensation of his touch. Elizabeth felt his fingertips near her center, they teased her groin before both of his hands settled on each leg. She responded by opening her legs as wide as she could to allow him access.

Henry locked his lips as he moved closer to his wife's skin, inhaling her scent the closer he got. Eyeing his prize nestled between her skin and neatly trimmed hair made him groan a little, he loved her body and the way he could make her feel so good. He tentatively let his tongue reach out of his mouth and swipe at her clit. He heard her moan from above him, there was no time for foreplay, no time for teasing, he had to get her to come and come quickly.

He set about licking, sucking and nibbling at her, he enjoyed the taste of her that seeped out and into his mouth and he especially loved the feeling of her hands in his hair. He loved the slight burn as she pulled at the strands and he imagined her fingers gripped so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. His fingers were still splayed across her upper thighs, holding her in position but when she begged for more he couldn't deny her any longer. His right hand moved down in between her legs and stroked at her entrance.

Elizabeth gasped when she felt him make contact there, he pressed against all the nerve endings that were present. She felt him stroking her wet folds until he plunged a finger into her warm depth. She sighed, it was what she wanted, what she needed at that moment. She looked down at Henry, who was on his knees in front of her, face buried in between her legs working his magic with his tongue. She couldn't help but swear as he let another finger join in the party, they were so thick and strong nothing like her own. Elizabeth gave into the feeling of his fingers pressing and pulling inside, the way they rubbed her most sensitive area, and the way they stretched her open in the most delicious way.

She felt the accumulation of pleasure begin to take a hold of her. She noticed the way her vision started becoming blurry and the way her heart began to race uncontrollably. She felt her body tense in preparation for the onslaught of pleasure that was about to happen. As her husband, her lover, her confident continued his ministrations on her most sensitive area she let the grip of an orgasm pull her under.

"fffuuuucccckkk baby, I'm…" is all she could manage. Her body felt alive, the pleasure travelling along her nerve pathways at lightning speed all originating from her husbands touch. She rode out her high in almost silence, the only sound was her laboured breathing. When Henry pulled his fingers out from inside her she fell to the floor into his supportive embrace. He held her as she desperately tried to recover from her orgasm, he held his hand awkwardly away from her so he didn't get any suspicious stains on her travel outfit.

He touched his lips to her hair whispering words of love. Elizabeth responded by moving her head so she could face him "That… That was the best going away present ever, are you sure you can't come with me?"

He smirked at her, admiring her need for persisting with her request for him to join her. "I'm sure. Now, you need to get going because I'm assuming you probably have an antsy Blake waiting in the car looking at his watch"

Just then the bedside phone rang and they laughed at each other as they disentangled their limbs. Henry let Elizabeth redress and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dr. McCord, it's Blake. Is the secretary nearly ready to go? We only have a small window for departure at Andrews today and I fear we will miss it" Henry had to smile as Blake rushed his words out.

"She's just on her way"

"ok, thank you"

Blake had hung the phone up before Henry could even utter goodbye. He put the phone back and turned to his wife who was just looking in her mirror touching her face.

"Was that Blake? Was he exasperated?" without giving Henry chance to respond she continued, "aaaaa, I look like I've just come, my face is flushed still"

Her panicked eyes meet Henry's gaze and she smiled when she saw him smiling at her. "Just say its a hot flush. I'm sure no one will want to press further then"

"You Henry McCord are unbelievable"

As he picked up her suitcase to carry downstairs for her, he gently joked "it's why you married me!"

She snorted, exiting their bedroom, thinking this goodbye was one of the best.


End file.
